


P.O.S - A Beef Bowl Serving

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [77]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A Persona One Shot featuring Chie Satonaka from Persona 4 and anime-only character: Aika Nakamura.A much shorter story originally though I thought I'd give it a longer edit with a better and experimental ending I don't think I've done like this before. The first One Shot featuring Aika from the Persona 4 Anime (Which I suggest people to watch if you haven't done so already!). Also, we needed more Chie One Shots!In this One Shot, an admirer has been watching Chie from afar, set to make her all theirs with one of Chie's weaknesses: Meat.





	P.O.S - A Beef Bowl Serving

Chie Satonaka worked out in her bedroom, sweating so much. For one who was so into working out, she did not fail to present herself like that. For one arm, she was lifting a weight and using her other to strike at her punching bag. Unaware to her, she was being watched by an admirer. Her admirer was a short, pale skinned woman. She had brown eyes and navy blue hair, wearing her work clothes that consisted of a white shirt with a matching white skirt and a headscarf of the same colour and red apron. Chie continued to work out, counting her lifts on the weights.

After a few more minutes, Chie stopped her routine, sighing in relaxation. She walked to the window, stretching her arms upwards.  
“Ah... That beats going out for a walk...” She said to herself.  
As she looked out the window, she thought she saw something in a bush. The admirer immediately ducked into the bushes, hiding from her view. Chie’s view seemed to be normal as she shrugged, getting into a new change of clothes. The admirer continued to watch, seeing Chie bend over to put a fresh pair of bottoms on, wiggling her butt a little.  
“All that exercise is making me hungry! I'm gonna go grab a steak bowl!” Chie cheered.   
She ran out the house almost immediately, heading towards the Central Shopping District towards the Inaba famous Aiya restaurant.  
“C-Crap... Need to get to work...” The admirer said.  
They ran to their bike, heading back to their place of work: the Aiya restaurant. 

Luckily for the admirer, she managed to get back to the restaurant first. She was the main employee to work at the restaurant, her name Aika Nakamura. She saw Chie walk in, switching back her to her usual, deadpan mode.  
“Welcome.” Aika greeted emotionless.  
“O-Oh, hey.” Chie smiled, sitting down at the front. “One large beef bowl please Aika!”  
“Of course.” Aika replied.  
She began cooking as Chie looked around, seeing the establishment empty, which was unusual.  
“Weird...” Chie commented.  
As Chie looked around, Aika continued to cook, sprinkling some unusual substance over the food being served her a large beef bowl.  
“Enjoy. Just leave the bowl anywhere when you are done.” Aika said.  
“Thank you very much for the food!” Chie thanked, immediately digging in.  
She ate her beef bowl so fast, all Aika did was watch her scoff down the food. Chie noticed her watching, a little red in the face from embarrassment.  
“O-Oh... Sorry.” Chie talked with her mouth full. “I guess you're thinking how much of a pig I am eating so quickly.”  
“It is fine.” Aika replied.  
“Eh... Not really.” Chie sighed softly. “Even Yosuke thinks its gross and he is madly in love with me.”  
Aika smiled very weakly, intrigued.  
“But never mind about boys and relationships here...” Chie continued eating.  
Aika watched more, knowing the mysterious substance would be taking its effect by now. Chie finished eating, leaning back a little.  
“Ah... So good...” Chie moaned softly, so full.  
Aika handed Chie the bill.  
“Thank you for visiting.” She said.  
“And thank you for such a delicious bowl.” Chie smiled. “Best beef bowl ever!”

Time passed as Chie left the restaurant, really full in the stomach area. As she tried to walk, she felt exhausted, like eating had drained all the energy from her.  
“Urgh, must be a mixture of exercise and food...” She said.  
She began to feel sleepy, her eyes really heavy. Feeling like she could fall asleep at any moment, she found a nearby bench to sit down. Unknown to her, her admirer: Aika had followed her behind, watching Chie’s energy drain.  
“I... Should try to at least head home fi...” Chie weakly said before suddenly dozing off.  
Her body went limp as she snored softly, falling against the bench. It didn’t take long for Aika to walk over, smiling.  
“It worked.” She told herself.  
She sat next to Chie, lifting her arm up slowly and letting go, watching them fall. Chie was indeed in a deep sleep as she snored more. Aika moved her face close, taking a sniff of Chie whom smelled of beef bowl.  
“Heh, nice and smelly.” Aika smiled.  
She picked Chie up princess style taking a sniff of her again.  
“I have plans for you my good girl.” Aika said.  
She carried her back towards the beef bowl shop; above it was where Aika’s apartment was.

Aika’s apartment wasn’t anything special, just a bed and a wardrobe is all that stood out inside. Aika rested Chie down on the bed in a sat up position, sitting on her lap. She moved in, kissing Chie’s lips deeply while she was still in her deep sleep.  
“So good.” Aika moaned softly. “You’re going to be my puppet...”  
“Puppet... Muppet...” Chie giggled, snoring in her sleep.  
“Good girl.” She smiled. “See? Yosuke’s no good for you. I’m the only one for you.”  
“Yosuke...” Chie mumbled.  
Aika reached under her bed, pulling out some rope, looking up at the ceiling. Without even hesitating, she began typing up Chie so she was restrained near to everywhere around her body. Rope was tied from her wrists to the ceiling, keeping Chie’s arms raised up. Rope was also tied around her ankles and her legs, Aika making sure the les could not be separated. She final tied some rope that wrapped round the head of the bed frame and Chie’s upper body, keeping her small breasts stuck out and unable to lean forward.  
“Perfect.” Aika complimented herself. “Not really a puppet but perfect. Always here, always someone to talk to and play with.”  
She stroked Chie’s cheek before heading back downstairs for work.  
“See you when you awaken my beefy girl.” Aika teased.

After her work shift, Aika headed back up to her apartment where Chie began to wake up, shaking a little at the predicament she was in. Aika held a full bowl of beef smiling at Chie.  
“Good evening my love.” Aika said, returning to her deadpan mode.  
“L-Love!?” Chie yelled. “Where the hell am I?”  
“My room.” Aika replied.  
She climbed on the bed, sitting on Chie’s lap once more.  
“You are mine.” She explained. “My beef smelling girlfriend.”  
Chie couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She began to protest only for Aika to shove a spoonful of beef bowl inside of Chie’s mouth.  
“That’s a good girl.” Aika said. “Now swallow.”  
Chie swallowed, trying to protest again as Aika shoved yet another spoonful in her mouth.   
“You can have as much beef bowl as you want if you stick with me.” Aika explained.  
Chie’s eyes widened. Despite the situation she was in, even she could say no to the possibility of unlimited beef bowl. She swallowed once more, being silent.  
“I know you like that idea. And I want a beef, smelling girlfriend.” Aika said.  
“You... H-Huh?” Chie blinked confused.  
“I just confessed my love basically.” Aika sighed.   
She splashed some of the beef bowl over Chie’s face. She expected it to burn, however, it seemed like Aika had taken that into account by cooling it down a lot first. Chie looked at Aika nervously, still in fright at the situation she was in.  
“I... How am I supposed to exercise like this?!” Chie argued.  
“I’ll let you out on a few days if you are a good girl.”Aika replied.  
She moved in to kiss Chie’s lips again before gently licking her cheeks, covered in beef bowl. Chie only moaned softly, feeling Aika’s tongue against her, despite being in fear that she was now a prisoner to a crazy admirer.  
‘And I thought Yosuke or Rise would do something like this.’ Chie thought, blushing.  
Aika only continued to lick, rubbing her chest against Chie’s softly. This was set to be a long night, Chie smelling of her favourite food for hours on end.


End file.
